


second chances

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, Kindergarten Teacher Jackson, M/M, Married Couple, pre-polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s not expecting good things when she finds out her son’s new kindergarten teacher is Jackson Whittemore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



Lydia’s not expecting good things when she finds out her son’s new kindergarten teacher is _Jackson Whittemore_.

She remembers him from high school. They’d had a fling, briefly, in sophomore year before he dumped her, riding a tide of rising popularity courtesy of being promoted to captain of the football and lacrosse teams. 

She remembers an asshole. A guy so egotistical that it’d be comical if it wasn’t so infuriating. She remembers a cocky but ambitious sports star who had gone full ride to college, set to become a football pro.

She doesn’t know when or why he switched to teaching. She doesn’t know why he’s back in Beacon Hills. She just knows that Alex grins brightly at the mere mention of his teacher and calls him “Mr Jax” and talks about him like he’s the best thing since sliced bread, and Lydia finds it hard to believe that Alex’s Mr Jax is the same person as her Jackson Whittemore.

Lydia doesn’t get to meet Jackson again until a teacher-parent meeting. Derek’s amused at her grumpiness, pauses when he parks the car to kiss the frown off her lips, and cups the back of her neck, gazing into her eyes with that look that never fails to make her feel so completely, utterly, thoroughly _loved_.

“He’s probably grown up a lot since high school,” he suggests. “It’ll be fine.”

Lydia’s always loved her husband’s ability to believe the best in people until proven otherwise. She gives a non committal hum, but closes her eyes with a smile when he kisses her again before climbing out of the car. His hand settles by habit on the small of her back as they walk into the small school.

“It’ll be fine,” Derek assures her as they approach the classroom.

She tries her best to believe him.

-

It’s strange.

That’s the only way Lydia can describe it. Because Jackson is _nice_. He’s polite to her and Derek, sure, but he’s so soft around Alex, and _funny_ , joking around and smiling so beautifully.

And then there’s the fact that he keeps looking at her. Subtle but noticeable, lingering, looks, first at her, then at Derek, and it doesn’t take much to realize that he’s checking them out. 

“Alex is great,” Jackson says and smiles when Alex positively beams in response. “He’s a good kid.”

Derek smiles, pleased, and reaches out to ruffle Alex’s mop of dark hair. “Yeah,” he agrees proudly.

Lydia gazes at them for a moment and when she glances back at Jackson, he’s watching her, this open, wistful look in his eyes, and it has her breath catching. It takes her right back to high school when Jackson never failed to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the room, just with one look and a soft smile, before everything went bad between them.

She can feel her cheeks warm up, but then Derek’s fingers are linking with hers and when she looks at him from the corner of her eye, he winks back.

The meeting doesn’t take very long. Alex is tired, though, as they stand, shrugging their coats back on, and Lydia scoops him up, rubbing his back as he yawns. 

“Thanks,” she offers to Jackson softly. 

He smiles back, warm and unabashed, and Lydia knows Derek’s just as affected by it because he stumbles over his goodbye. Grinning, she passes a half asleep Alex over to her husband and picks up her purse, leading the way out of the classroom.

Maybe she will give Jackson a second chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
